Bleed
by GlowingGreenEyes
Summary: [D x S] Danny is horribly injured by Valerie, secrets are revealed, and confessions are made... [ONESHOT]


Bleed

By GlowingGreenEyes

This just really wanted out of my head.

One-shot. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(danny pov / 3rd person)

It was like any other evening patrol of the city until Valerie showed up. He didn't want to fight her, but she wasn't having any of that today. She was giving him all she had. He wondered what it was that had made her so angry. And where she had gotten the new weapon. He tried to just fly away from her, high up into the stratosphere, but it seemed her hoverboard had gotten some upgrades as well as her artillery. She easily caught him. She hadn't even allowed him to speak before she shot.

He hadn't even seen it coming.

Danny dropped from the sky and fell to the ground at a shocking speed. His body hit the street. Hard. The cement cracked under impact.

He knew it wasn't good right away. It felt as though all the bones in his entire body had shattered upon his collision with the asphalt. His head was spinning; he could not lift it up. He hoped his skull had not been cracked. He felt an unbelievably painful burning sensation in his side. Breathing caused him sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down fearfully.

There was a hole singed through his black suit and green ectoplasmic blood was sickeningly gushing from the deep wound on the side of his abdomen. He painfully moved to clutch his hands over it to block the flow (he was sure one of his wrists was broken), but it seeped through his fingers, staining his white gloves and spreading into a quickly expanding puddle on the cement beneath and around him. He felt nauseous. He heard and felt the vibrations of several people running towards him. It sounded like he was under water or as if something was being pressed over his ears. Shouting voices were muffled and echoed strangely in his head, jumbling them all together so that he couldn't understand anything that was being said.

He turned his green eyes upwards and saw the figure of Valerie staring down at him, still aiming the ghost weapon at his head. He felt lost. He couldn't believe she could be so heartless, even to a ghost.

"D-Don't… Please, I--," Danny coughed out, but a wave of torturous pain overcame him and he could only clench his eyes shut in agony and emit a low moan. He was beginning to feel very groggy. He knew he must have already lost a lot of blood. He could still feel it flowing against his hands. The tips of his hair were beginning to soak it up. He wanted to vomit. He felt his strength leaving him; he knew what would come next.

In a bright flash of light, he was regular Danny Fenton again. He looked back down; his blood was now trickling between his fingers in bright crimson, mixing with his ghostly blood and creating a gross combination of colors swirling together. The bottom of his white shirt soon became saturated with it. His body, damp with his own blood and sweat, was shuddering in the cool evening air. He whimpered involuntarily. He heard someone yelling. They sounded angry. He couldn't understand what they were saying.

Someone was kneeling next to him. A hand placed lightly on his arm. He tried to focus on the person and was able to discern that it was Sam. It comforted him that she was there… in case this was the last time he would be able to see her.

"Sam," he mumbled thickly and winced as his abdomen throbbed. He felt a wet drop fall on his face and realized she was crying. Crying for him. _It must be really bad. She never cries._

He shifted his gaze to look at the face of the girl who had shot him again. She had taken off the ghost-fighting suit. The expression was hard to make out as his vision began to blur and get very grainy. Someone was yelling again.

Danny was finding it difficult to breath. He tried to suck in oxygen, but nothing seemed to be reaching his lungs. He was faintly aware of a trickle of blood escaping the side of his mouth. He could taste it on his tongue. Danny retched; he was sure he was going to throw up soon. His limbs were becoming numb. His hands were trembling uncontrollably against his wounded middle. He felt one of Sam's hands cover his. His mind was being pulled away from the world; he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

At the thought these might be his last moments… he felt extreme regret at everything he had and had not done. Lying to his parents, to Valerie, not telling Sam how much he cared about her…

Sirens….He couldn't hold on any longer. It was so hard.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to choke just loud enough to be heard, before succumbing to the intense feeling of weakness rapidly spreading throughout his body and losing consciousness.

The world was black.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(sam pov)

It had been like any other day. Danny was patrolling Amity, me and Tuck were back-up, thermoses in hand.

Then she showed up. I didn't see the whole fight, but when I saw Danny flying so fast, I knew something must be wrong. He flew right past me without a word. Then I knew why; Valerie also whizzed past on her hoverboard, gaining on him quickly. I ran after them as fast as my heavy-booted legs would carry me until they reached Casper High. Danny shot upward, past the clouds so that I couldn't see him anymore; Valerie followed. I yelled after her, but she paid me no mind.

A moment later, I saw something falling from the sky, fast. I felt a sick shock of terror when I realized it was…

"DANNY!" I screamed. He couldn't hear me.

His body slammed into the ground so hard, I was sure he would be dead… The street cracked around him. My legs felt frozen to the ground. Me heart pounded against my chest.

Tucker came running at my yell. He stopped next to me and looked where my gaze was frozen. He gasped and immediately pulled out his PDA to call for help.

I saw Valerie zooming down from the clouds after Danny. I screamed at her to stop. She didn't look like she even heard me. Finally, my legs unglued themselves from the pavement. Tucker was already ahead of me. He was shouting at Valerie to leave Danny alone. She just landed and aimed her weapon at him. There was a moment that I thought she was going to pull the trigger… but the something happened that stopped her.

I saw the bright flash of light that meant Danny Fenton was lying where Danny Phantom had been. I saw Valerie's ghost suit retract into the bracelet on her wrist. She was standing stock still. She dropped her gun.

We finally reached Danny's crumpled body. I shoved roughly past Valerie and was almost sick at what I saw. He looked terrible. He was bleeding. A lot. He was on his side, curled up somewhat. As I looked closer I realized there was a hole burned straight through his abdomen. He was bleeding both out of his stomach and his back. He whimpered. My heart twisted.

Valerie came near to Danny. I wheeled on her.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH?" My voice was loud but hoarse. Tears were streaming down my face.

Valerie looked truly stunned. She tried to reach out a hand and touch Danny, but I snapped, "GET AWAY!"

I curled my shaking hand into a fist and punched her in the jaw with all the strength I could muster. I knew she hadn't known it was Danny, but I was so angry. So angry at her for doing this to the boy that I... to the best person I had ever known.

I could tell she hadn't been expecting me to hit her-- if she had she probably could have blocked it easily since she was a black belt. I felt proud that she was bleeding from the mouth. She just stood there and stared but didn't try to get near to Danny again.

"Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he just tell me?" Valerie began to speak softly to herself. Sam felt no pity for her.

Tucker was frantically trying to explain what had happened to the 911 operator. Apparently she didn't understand how a boy could just fall from the sky.

I saw a figure running from the school and recognized it as Mr. Lancer as he came closer.

He stopped when he saw Danny and stuttered, "Oh, great Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire,…Mister Fenton… Miss Manson," he said to me. I ignored him.

Danny made a small sound like a hurt kitten. I dropped to my knees beside him and placed a hand gently on his arm. He was trying to stop the blood that was flowing from his wound… I don't think he knew it was also coming out of his back. I took off my jacket and held it to his back. He didn't seem to even notice. I was worried.

"Sam," he mumbled, then winced. I let out a sob. A tear fell from my face and landed on Danny's cheek.

Tucker yelled that an ambulance was coming. I could hear sirens in the distance. Danny's breathing was becoming very ragged and labored. Blood came from the side of his mouth.

_Hurry, hurry, please hurry,_ I urged in my mind.

His hands began to tremble. I called to Tucker to come and hold my jacket against his back. I placed my hand over his. His hands were cold. I was scared.

The ambulance was nearly there-- the sirens were getting louder.

"I'm sorry," Danny said quietly, and his eyes closed.

I screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was in the hospital for a week before he woke up. The doctors were stunned as to how he had survived the fall (and how he had gotten up that high in the first place). But he wasn't answering any questions.

He had broken ribs, a wrist, arm, and a leg; a fractured skull, and numerous other less-serious injuries. And of course, the gaping hole in his middle. There had been lot of internal bleeding. The doctors had done their best to patch it up and said his chances of survival were not good, but they had been amazed when Danny's body healed so quickly. Danny figured it must have something to do with him being half ghost.

His parents did not press him with questions just yet. Jazz was a wreck. Valerie did not want to show her face around his family, so she wrote Danny a long note. It held apologies for everything she had put him through.

When Sam heard Danny had woken up, she rushed over to the hospital. He was sitting up in his hospital bed, tubes and IVs attached to his arms. His wrist and head were bandaged and his dark hair was a bit messier than usual. He looked weak and a bit pale, but gave her no less a charming smile when she stepped into his room.

"Oh, Danny!" Sam cried, and rushed to him. She gave him a careful hug, which he feebly returned. Tears streamed down her face. She couldn't help it.

"Sam, it's alright," he comforted. He placed his non-bandaged hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head and took his hand from her shoulder and held it close to her.

"Danny, you almost…"

"But I didn't."

"I never… I never want to feel like that again," Sam said shakily.

Danny looked puzzled, "Like what?"

"Like I would never get to do this," Sam said, and bravely leaned in and pressed her lips to his. She pulled back, blushing. She watched with bated breath for his reaction.

"Sam, I…," Danny started softly.

"Danny, you don't have to--," Sam interrupted, looking away.

"Sam--," he persisted.

"I don't want to hear--"

"But, Sam, I think I--"

"Danny, just--"

"Sam, I'm in love with you!" Danny practically shouted. He heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Tucker's yell "KNEW IT!" out in the hall. He blushed.

Sam looked at him quickly, tears still streaming down her face. Danny thought she looked beautiful anyway.

"Y-you are?" she sniffled, looking into his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah," Danny said with a smile and sincerity in his eyes.

Sam smiled and wiped away her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! Awwww! (PS- Reviews make me happy!)


End file.
